The Past Can Change
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: When life seems to be going only downhill, Jesse and Leon think that nothing good can ever happen. But things turn around once Dom enters the picture and who are the two girls they have their eyes on?


A/N- Hey! It's Finchette. I know that you are thinking *sigh* again? But, I am writing this with one of my friends, she goes by Harless. We will be writing every other chapter whether you like it or not!! But, we hope that you do like it so we know that people are reading this and like it! Well, I guess here we go!  
  
Disclaimer- We own none of the actual characters from the movie, but we do own the new ones and you will know who they are if you know the characters from the movie! Jesse will be mine! All mine! ALL MINE!! HA ha ha ha ha! just kidding! y'all are probably sitting there and thinking that I am so retarded.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End and The End of The Beginning  
  
"Are you sure? I-I mean, we could always..."  
  
Jesse's voice trailed off. He knew that there was no way to keep this relationship alive and at the pace that it was before. He had to face it; they had been trailing away from each other for a long long time. He knew it, but he didn't want to believe it. He loved this girl! Even if we didn't want to admit it. And neither would she.  
  
He stared across the the table. His hand, which once occupied the hand of her's, lay limply on the wood. She green eyes looked at the floor unhappily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jess. I just don't think that we could...."  
  
It seemed that she couldn't end a sentance about this either. Her eyes filled with tears. Jesse blinked and again, and again, trying to keep the tears from flowing from his eyes aswell.  
  
"Well, Brit, if you are really serious about this... I mean we are.... we can't pertend it can't... we... we..."  
  
Jesse quit talking. He had gone through this before but he had really thought that this girl was th one. She wasn't some girl who had landed at his house during a party, or some chic one of his friends had set him up with.  
  
"I guess you really can't believe in love at first sight." Jesse said, laughing sadly, and his voice cracking half way through the sentance.  
  
"No, I - I guess not."  
  
His blue eyes filled and he turned away, not wanting to show Britteny just how much this was hurting him.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Jesse."  
  
"Yeah. -- yeah-- me, too."  
  
Britteny reached for Jesse's hand but he pulled away from her. If he couldn't have her to hold all of the time, he didn't want one soft touch now. Britteny wiped a tear from her face slowly with the forgotten hand.  
  
Jesse stood up carefully, as though thinking that , since his heart was broken, it would be easy to break other parts of his body.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said sorrowfully.  
  
Britteny nodded.  
  
Jesse pushed the door open and climbed into his car. He ignited the engine and started to drive. Not knowing or caring about where he was going or how long it would take to get there. The radio played a fast, up-beat song but he changed it. Love song, love song, rap, american, rap, love. Nothing seemed to be on. He spun the dial quickly and it stopped on a country staion.  
  
'Don't laugh at me,  
  
Don't call me names,  
  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain,  
  
In gods eyes,  
  
We're all the same,  
  
One day we'll all have perfect wings,  
  
Don't laugh at me.....'  
  
"Tell me about it." Jesse said to himself.  
  
The song played and ended. He picked up his cell phone, dialed the number, requested it again and waited for it to come back on. When it did, he pushed in the tape and recorded it. He had never really been a country kind of guy, and personally, he would take Limp Bizkit over Alan whats-his-face on a normal day.  
  
But today he was in that mood. You wouldn't be your normal self if YOU had just broken up with the one you thought you had loved and had gone out with for five straight years. He opened the glove compartment and took out a small velvet box. Looking at it for a minute, he tossed it out of the window and onto the road.  
  
He rewound the tape and started the song again. He looked at his clock. He had driven around for about three hours and it was getting dark. He turned around and started to drive back. Hours later, he finally stopped the car. When he looked out he was at the one place he actually felt safe.  
  
His best friend Leon's house.  
  
'Don't laugh at me,  
  
Don't call me names  
  
Don't get your pleaure from my pain,  
  
In God's eyes,  
  
We're all the same,  
  
One day we'll all have perfect wings,  
  
Don't laugh at me....'  
  
  
  
Finchette's Note- This isn't a song fic but I thought it kind of fit the mood a bit. I will try to add little song things in there if you want. in my chapters that is, I'm not sure about the others.  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! V 


End file.
